


Shopping For Labels (Shopping For Love)

by QuadruplyYours



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Designer clothes, In response to the YOI official art, M/M, Shopping, Viktor is a good fiancé and Yuuri is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuadruplyYours/pseuds/QuadruplyYours
Summary: AKA Why Yuuri has so many bags in the official art.Viktor and Yuuri go shopping in Moscow and Yuuri has too many bags.





	Shopping For Labels (Shopping For Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new official art of Viktor and Yuuri at a metro station in Moscow and came up with this!

“Yuuri, do you-“

“No, I’ve got it.”

“Solnyshko, I better-“

“No, Vitya.”

Viktor sighed. Yuuri’s pride strikes again.

It had been a wonderful day out together in Moscow; they had gone shopping in actual designer shops for once, not the cheap knock-offs Yuuri always bought.

Viktor had managed to convince Yuuri to let him buy clothes befitting for a World Champion to wear to interviews and dinners. He had pulled out all sorts of excuses on Yuuri; “It’s my engagement gift for you” to “Yuuri, you would look so hot in a suit that actually fits. PLEASE.”

Unfortunately, it led to… this.

In what will probably be Yuuri’s famous last words, “If you’re paying for my clothes, then I can at least carry them.”

So Viktor was only carrying the one bag with the clothes he had bought for himself whilst Yuuri was struggling and panting under his own mountain.

It made Viktor a bit frustrated and sad to see Yuuri like this, stressed and tired from carrying an army of bags. He wished Yuuri would let him help. He wanted Yuuri to enjoy the shopping they had done together, not hate it.

As they made their way back to the metro station, Viktor looked back to see Yuuri stopping to get his metro card out from his coat pocket with some difficulty.

Viktor pushed his hair back, looking at Yuuri over his Gucci sunglasses, an easy, seductive smile pulling at his lips as he tried to convey through mere action alone, _Oh Yuuri, see how happy and free I am. I even managed to get my metro card out without having to stop. Why not ask me, your fiancé, to help you since I am so clearly able to?_

Yuuri, as usual, ignored the clear signs Viktor was using and was attempting to stick his metro card into the slot. It was pretty hard with the bags getting in the way.

Viktor’s smile faded, replaced with something softer. He stepped forward to take some of the bags from Yuuri.

“I’ve got this.”

“I know,” Viktor said, taking the Valentino and Louis Vuitton bags anyway.

“Vitya, I can carry these bags alone.”

“Of course, solnyshko,” Viktor shuffled the bags from his right hand to his left. “But you don’t have to. You’re not alone anymore so let me help you carry your burden.”

It was like something had been frozen in the air before suddenly thawing.

Yuuri looked down at his feet briefly before looking up, eyes shining and biting his lip. “Okay.” He handed Viktor another bag. “Okay.”

Viktor offered his free hand to Yuuri. “Let’s go home.”

“Home,” Yuuri agreed, taking Viktor’s hand. “Home.”


End file.
